board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Ctesjbuvf
ctesjbuvf came to Board 8 during the Fall 2008 Contest, A whole year after he made his account. He is very remarkable due to his username. He used to post on the Super Smash Bros Brawl, Mario Kart Wii, Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Paper Mario board. He is still runing a contest on the Mario Kart Wii board, but besides from that he is only rarely seen on thoose four boards anymore. ctesjbuvf hates the Poll of the day board. He also hates Read-Only, because all of his five alt has got that. He is currently the known youngest member of Board 8 When he came he spotted and enjoyed some save my contests, what maked him visit to vote in them. Then he tryed to make some himselv. He wasn't good and nobody voted, but he still tryed. He soon begin to explore the board to see other things than just the save my contests, that maked board 8 his favorite board. After that his own things were starting to work. ctesjbuvf has a username there's really hard to remember. So most people just calls him ctes. Some users thinks it just is some random letters, but it's his 9 favorite letters in order. Signature: Mario, LInk, Kirby, Yoshi and Pokemon Trainer are too nice in SSBB Quote: Ctesjbuvf Ctesjbuvf ctesjbuvf has a signature that only has been changed one time although the i in Link is big he hasn't changed that. That was because ctesjbuvf wrote is instead of are. Epic Fail. He made his sig while maining the Super Smash Bros Brawl board. His quote has no point at all and unlike the sig has it never been changed. The quote is also the only place where ctesjbuvf himself has spelled the C in ctesjbuvf big. ctesjbuvf loves Nintendo. He enjoys 95/100 Nintendo games. Mostly Mario and Pokémon. He still needs to play Super Mario RPG. He also loves sport. He plays football, tennis and tabletennis. Curent Projects Save my Game Villain Board 8 one set Tennis Tournament Save my User Contests Done Projects The Nintendo Character Battle Failed Projects Save my Best of 2008 game * Reasons for not working * Not enough users were voting Save my character battle VI character * Reasons for not working * It was made before but ctesjbuvf wasn't knowing at the time * 128 characters was in, and he said one save at all Save my Cartoonnetwork character * ctesjbuvf does still have the list of the characters in and will maybe remade this tournement * Reasons for not working * Over 200 characters was in, and he said one save per hour Mini things made by ctesjbuvf ctesjbuvf ranks the first 10 who posts Guess my 5 favorite Pokémon in 60 questions Alt's Pokemoney (Read only) Pokemoneys (Read only) cteswhatever (Read only) ctes_whatever (Read only) ctesalt (Read only) 500th Posts !- The DS Giveaway~ Elimination Day: Co-op Mode -! TOPIC TWO! All Purpose Wrestling Topic XLVIII - The Showstopper vs The Deadman SpC2k9 Random Battles Wii Would Like 2 Brawl Part 44 Category:Users